warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn of War
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War is a Real Time Strategy game for the PC developed by Relic Entertainment and published by THQ. Based on Games Workshop's popular tabletop wargame, Warhammer 40,000, Dawn of War was released in September 2004. Dawn of War features four armies: *Space Marines *Orks *Eldar *Chaos Space Marines Dawn of War introduces the Blood Ravens, an original chapter of Space Marines created by Relic. As a side note,the Blood Ravens' history, organization, and other informations about them are written on White Dwarf issue 299 of Australian copy. The Single Player campaign deals with the Blood Ravens 3rd Company as they are called to assist against an Ork invasion of the planet Tartarus. This eventually pulls them into conflict with the Eldar and finally the forces of Chaos. General Concept Dawn of War is a squad-based RTS with a slightly different balance than classic RTS's, and significantly more micromanagement. Instead of "click, attack, watch," almost every unit has at least one "specialty" that might in some way bring an advantage, and many can be customized after being built. Space Marines Squads can throw grenades, add leaders, and equip from up to 4 different heavy weapons groups. Leaders have "spell-like-abilities" that, when used, can turn the tide of a battle. Some troops can use Jump-Jets, run faster, or teleport at the click of a button, allowing them to rush, force, or beam their way into a melee with enemy ranger combat units. The game has two resources: Power and Requisition. Power is gained by building power plants. In addition, more powerful plants can be built on Slag Deposits. Requisition is gained only by taking control of certain points on the battlefield. These are called Strategic Points, Critical Points, and Relics. Most infantry units can take a point by planting a flag on it and staying there for a short period of time. * Strategic Points are the most common. After their capture, a Listening Post can be built on the site by a builder, which prevents enemy infantry from taking the point unless the post is first destroyed. It also increases the amount of requisition it generates. The post can then be upgraded to generate more requisition, as well as be able to defend itself. Under the Control Area victory condition, an army or team can win the battle by holding more than half the Strategic Points on the map. * Critical Points are similar to Strategic Points, except that they cannot have Listening Posts built on them, and generate more Requisition than the normal points. The Take and Hold Victory condition works similar to Control Area, except using the Critical Points. * Relics may have Listening Posts built on them, and also generate Requisition. In addition, by holding a Relic, an army is allowed access to their most powerful units. Each of the four races has a unique twist regarding their ability to build and fight with their armies, and no two races are even vaguely similar (even the Space Marines and Chaos Space Marines). Novel In November of 2004, The Black Library released a novelization of Dawn of War, written by C.S. Goto. The story expands on the story found in the Single-player camgaign, with additional characters and a more detailed story. Links Players and other interested parties will find a wealth of information about game-play; tactics; characters; user feedback, and support at the following links: *http://www.torchlight.org.uk/index.htmTorchlight On Tactics.Org.UK *http://forums.relicnews.com/archive/index.php/t-36276.htmlForums.Relicnews.com *http://wh40k.mednickonline.com/modules.php?op=modload&name=XForum&file=viewthread&tid=419Warhammer 40k Dawn of War Planet Discussion Board Category:2004 computer and video gamesCategory:Real-time strategy computer gamesCategory:Warhammer 40,000